The Bloody Monster
by Empress of Everything
Summary: Because even the great women of Fairy Tail have to suffer from their periods. Thank goodness they have their sweet, (and often rather idiotic), men to help them out when necessary. Even if it means activating overprotectiveness and full-on panic mode.
1. Cobra and Lucy

**A/N:** Because it happens to all us ladies. And watching the boys of Fairy Tail freak out is just amusing. This'll probably be updated about once a month (haha, it's not funny) or not. Who knows. It depends if I'm a hormonal wreck or not. Or it will just stay a oneshot. Again, who knows.

* * *

There were times Lucy hated being a girl.

This was one of those times.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!" She screeched. Seated on the edge of her bathtub, Lucy buried her head in her hands and tried not to start sobbing. This was great, _just_ great. All she wanted was to come home and take an hour long bath after the long, _looong_ mission she had just returned from with Team Natsu.

It had taken two weeks for them to complete a mission that was supposed only take three days. In those two weeks, Natsu and Gray had fought 361 times (yes, she had counted), Erza had broken up those 361 fights with violence, Lucy had lost her clothes 18 times (again, she counted), Loke had flirted with her 7 times, Aquarius had washed her away 4 times, they (Gray and Natsu) had destroyed the town, Erza had destroyed the bridge to the town, and they had lost the reward, which pretty much went without saying.

Now to top it all off, her period had started.

Lucy sank down to the floor and curled up in a ball of patheticness. Now that she realized her period had started, the cramps made themselves known. And oh, did they make themselves known. On a normal cycle, her cramps would be mild to lightly uncomfortable.

 _These_ cramps, however, were hellish. Her body felt as if it was attempting to rip itself in half. Her lower half ached and burned. It was like no pain she had ever felt before. Lucy knew pain. She felt it on a daily basis dealing with her wild teammates. But somehow period pains always seemed so much worse than any cuts or bruises she got on a job.

Tears began to drip down her cheeks as the pain got worse. She had been _so_ stressed recently and that wasn't helping her mood. Lucy started crying harder when she realized she wouldn't be able to pay her rent since it was due next week unless she went on a solo job tomorrow.

Well, _that_ wasn't happening.

"Oi! Bright Eyes, where are you?"

Not even Cobra's voice could pierce the veil of her hormonal breakdown.

* * *

Cobra stepped into his girlfriend's apartment, eager to see her again. Her idiotic team had dragged her off the day he was supposed to return from a job with Crime Sorcerie.

That had been two weeks ago.

He had sulked around Fairy Tail, growing more and more worried when she hadn't returned when she was supposed to. Jellal was this close to sending him off after Team Natsu just to get the surly Slayer out of his hair when Erza showed up at the guild hall with Gray and Natsu in tow. She had quickly explained to Cobra, who had nearly shook the Titania out of her skin in frantic worry, that yes, Lucy was okay, she was tired, cross, and back at her apartment. Cobra was off like a shot before Erza could finish warning him that Lucy was feeling homicidal.

Oh well, his loss.

She wasn't in the main part of the room, but her bag was. She was home, he could tell, but something smelled off. The smell of salt and copper filled the air of Lucy's apartment, overpowering her natural scent of strawberries and vanilla.

A single violet eye widened as his sensitive ears caught the sound of sobbing. Combine that with the smell of blood, it was understandable that he was across the room and in the bathroom in a single bound.

"LUCY!" Cobra dropped on his knees beside the sobbing mage, searching desperately for injuries. He was so worried he couldn't even use a nickname for his girl. "Lucy! Lucy, honey, what's wrong?" Even using his Soul Listening he couldn't figure out what was going on. Her soul was a mess. Cobra tried to turn her over and she lashed out at him. One arm connected with his face as the other pressed against her abdomen. Her face was a ghastly shade of white. Stunned that she had struck him, Cobra dropped his hands from her body as Lucy tried to curl into an even smaller ball.

She let out a whimper. "It hurts," she gasped. "It hurts so much. Make it stop!" Lucy wailed in agony, terrifying him. Lucy never acted like this. What was causing the pain? How did he stop it? Why was she in so much pain in the first place? He carefully scooped her up, pausing only to adjust her in his arms, before he took off at a dead run toward the guild.

He honestly couldn't get to the guild fast enough.

"WENDY!" A maroon, white, blonde, and blue whirlwind burst through the guild doors. Wendy jolted upright, spilling her drink all over Romeo. He swore, Carla smacked him on the side of the head for his language, causing his drink to dump down Gajeel's neck as he went by. Gajeel whirled, swinging a fist but hitting Sting instead of Romeo. Sting flew across the room, slamming into Laxus, Cana, and Bixlow. Cana's tankard seemed to leap to the front of the bar (she actually threw it) to connect with Natsu's head which then crashed into Gray's skull.

Fairy Tail was brawling when Lucy might be dying for all Cobra knew.

He had no time for this crap.

Stiff-arming his way through the crowd, Cobra collared Wendy and dragged her to the infirmary. The Sky Dragon Slayer yowled like a drowning Exceed the whole way. Lucy was still whimpering in his arms. When they got there, Wendy seemed to have realized what was going on and ordered Cobra to lay Lucy down on one of the infirmary beds.

Then she booted him out, citing 'patient privacy' and 'not being able to work when he hovered'. There may have been a muttered comment about 'fussy, overprotective Dragons since Lucy was probably fine', but he wasn't sure.

Cobra didn't hover. He _loitered_ , thank you.

Okay, it was anxious loitering, but still loitering. Not hovering.

Wendy came out a few minutes later. Cobra was on his feet and next to her instantly. "Is she okay? What was wrong? Will she be alright?" His anxiety got the better of him, hence the word vomit.

Wendy patted the air soothingly. To be honest, she had thought something was seriously wrong with Lucy when Cobra had rushed in, pure terror in his eyes. But after a handful of painkillers, a glass of water, a hug, and a few minutes of conversation with Lucy, it was easy to deduce what was going on. "She's fine, Cobra, and she will be fine. Lucy is just sore, tired, and cross. You kind of upset her the way you were carrying on." Cobra's shoulders slumped with relief. "I'm glad she's okay," he muttered. "But what was wrong?"

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't you tell? Lucy's on her period."

Cobra stared at her blankly. Disbelief was written all over his face. "Her period," he repeated. Wendy nodded silently. The Poison Dragon sagged against the wall, all the fight gone out of him. "You're telling me I nearly had a heart attack because of some girl thing that I've known about for years? Great, I feel like an idiot right now. And Lucy probably agrees."

Wendy smiled at him. "No, she thinks you're sweet. If a bit of a dense idiot." Wendy raised her voice over his protests. "You can go see her now." With that, she turned and disappeared back downstairs, no doubt to try and help break up the brawl.

Cobra slipped into the infirmary. Lucy was leaning against the headboard of one of the beds, eyes closed.

"Hey."

"Hey." He sat down next to her, gently lifting a hand. She didn't speak.

"You okay?" A single nod. Cobra toyed with her fingers. "Sorry for freaking out earlier. You really worried me, Bright Eyes." Lucy turned her head to look him in the eye. Amusement, with a bit of lingering pain, blossomed in her deep brown eyes.

"It's okay." She regarded him, a slightly wicked gleam in her eyes. "Besides, it was cute how concerned you were."

"I'm not cute, woman."

"Yes, you are." She tugged his face down toward hers, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "And I love you for it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Mehh... Kind of a lame ending. But it's late and I'm not feeling up to writing a different one.


	2. Wendy

**A/N: *sing-songy voice*** It's that time of the month again, my loves! Oh, **_joy_**. *massive eyeroll*

This time it's my sweet Sky Dragon baby enduring the pain. I adore Wendy with my whole heart, I really do. But she's a Dragon Slayer and even they have to go through puberty. And boy, is it going to be a rough ride! Here's just a peek at what she's going through! Enjoy!

* * *

When your dragon leaves you when you're only a little girl, there are some things that don't get explained. Why you're supposed to wash your hands before you eat (Carla was especially put out by that). How long your hair was supposed to be until you cut it. Lovely things called manners that then have to be taught to you by a flying cat.

Oh.

And certain bodily functions. That appear and terrify and traumatize your older brothers.

And you, too, of course.

Yeah. Now you know how it feels to be Wendy Marvell the day her period first starts. It's a frankly terrifying moment. Fairy Tail still hasn't recovered from the trauma of a female Dragon Slayer beginning puberty.

As if the males hadn't been bad enough…

* * *

Wendy had been feeling achy, sore, and cross all morning. It was unusual for the normally cheery Sky Dragon to be so uncommunicative. Mira and Lucy had been keeping a motherly eye on the blue haired girl. Wendy worried about her guildmates' health so much, she sometimes neglected her own. They would look out for her, since Carla wasn't human and Natsu and Gajeel were idiots. If they were the only ones watching out for Wendy's care, the poor girl would have died ages ago from sheer stupidity on her guardians' side.

Wendy sat on a bar stool all morning, clearly attempting to bore a hole in the wood grain with the intensity of her glare. Any attempt from Carla to talk to her was rapidly shut down by a growl, a glare, or a couple muttered words. Eventually Carla gave up and flew off to talk to Lily and Happy. Wendy sighed and dropped her head on the bar with a light thump.

She wasn't sure what was going on with her body, but whatever it was, it _hurt_. Her lower abdomen throbbed intermittently, her head was aching with no relief, and her emotions were off the charts crazy. Let's not mention the blood she found earlier… There was a problem and the healer in her demanded to know what it was. The other half was too lazy and in pain to even care.

Natsu, the idiot, hadn't picked up on Wendy's murderous aura and simply acted the way he always did. He had been around a PMSy Lucy enough he should've noticed that something was off with his Sky sister. But he didn't. The damage incurred from poking an already irate dragon was _entirely_ his own fault.

"Hey, Wendy, want to go on a job with us?" Natsu cheered, throwing a superheated arm over his sister's shoulder.

A low snarl left Wendy's throat. _Get him off_ ** _now_** , her inner dragon snarled in unison. _He is disrupting the already delicate balance of your body. This is not a time to be interrupted. You need to be resting, little cloud, not sitting down here with the others. GET. HIM. OFF. Then you can go rest._

The girl in question barely moved a lock of blue hair as a massive wave of air threw Natsu across the room. Mira and Lucy both dropped their cups in shock. What on _Earthland_ …? Gajeel and Laxus looked up in time to see Natsu crash into the wall. Wendy was hunched over, clutching her stomach and growling in a feral manner. Had she just thrown him across the room with no provocation?

"Wendy, honey, are you okay?" Lucy asked, cautiously approaching her friend. She didn't want to be sent flying like her idiot partner so she kept her hands to herself. As soon as she entered Wendy's bubble of awareness, the Sky Slayer looked up. Her eyes were in shadow which gave her a menacing look. The two remained in that position, Gajeel and Laxus in the background with Mira hovering anxiously behind them. Natsu had pried himself from the wall and moved over to the standoff by the bar.

With a silent cry, Wendy burst into a waterfall of tears. The motherly aura Lucy emitted reminded her of Grandine. Instantly, Mira and Lucy were by her side, cooing and comforting. Wendy buried her head in Lucy's chest and blubbered out broken words. Lucy caught every third or fourth one; "hurts", "pain", "stupid brother", and "blood".

Hearing that last word made Lucy and Mira exchange looks of sudden understanding over Wendy's head. They _were_ grown women after all. How had they not noticed before? Wendy was the right age for her body to begin changing.

Lucy ran a hand over Wendy's silky blue hair. "Let's go upstairs to the infirmary and have a little chat, okay, sweetie? Sound good?" Wendy nodded, her inner dragon murmuring that the older girls could help explain what was going on with her out of control body.

The three swiftly headed upstairs, leaving behind three rather confused Dragons. Laxus's eyes widened all of a sudden and he blanched. For once in his life, the elder Slayer looked utterly traumatized. "Oh, no," he muttered, clutching at his head. "Not this again. Anything but this."

"Oi, Short Circuit, what's got you all pasty-faced?"

Laxus ignored Gajeel, staring with broken eyes into the distance. "Not this again. That's it, I'm leaving for good. One Dragon Slayer going through puberty was enough. And he wasn't even female…" Laxus looked as if he was going to be sick. Gajeel blanched as well. His crimson eyes flicked to the stairs his sister had vanished up.

"Actually, I think I might join you in that self exile. Slayer puberty ain't pretty. We can come back when Wendy's in her twenties. It might be safe then."

With that, the elder Slayers turned and hightailed it from the guild. They were not going to stick around with a moody, hormonal female dragon on the loose, no sir! A confused Natsu stayed behind, looking between the disappearing dust cloud that was his older brothers and the stairs.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I think we all want to know the answer to that question, lovie.


	3. the Period Closet

**A/N:** _Gosh, how long has it been since I've updated this story?_

* * *

On the second floor, exactly in the middle of the dorm, there stands a single closet. It's not labeled or interesting in any way. But it holds a secret.

Since Fairy Tail was never meant to become an orphan refuge, Master was at a loss when all these tiny girls began invading his life. They were cute, of course, but cute little girls grew up to be beautiful women, and that meant puberty. The boys he knew how to handle, but the preadolescent girls with their anger, mood swings, and never ending tears? Way above his paygrade. For a few years, Hilda handled them easily. After her death, though, the girls lost their role model and what had been the only maternal figure many of them had known.

And it put Master Makarov in the awkward position of having to explain puberty to over half a dozen little girls. He should've had Porlyusica give them the Talk. He was too old for this.

Thankfully, he made it through that horribly unpleasant conversation and the girls were sufficiently informed about the changes their bodies were soon to undergo. Erza had all but fainted from horror and embarrassment, Bisca had looked a little green around the gills, Mira looked sick and Lisanna had covered her ears and blushed, Cana had all but ignored him, and Levy was a ball of questions. That might've been worse than anything else. He wasn't sure Bisca or Erza ever quite recovered from the mortification.

To make the time a bit easier on all of them, Master emptied one of the hall closets in Fairy Hills. He explained that the closet would hold anything they would need during their time of the month. Hot pads, chocolate, sweet smelling soaps, movie lacrimas, fuzzy socks, and whatever else they wished to keep on hand outside of pads and tampons. The girls loved the idea.

As the years went by and more and more girls joined the guild, the period closet was a tradition that never faded. Every month, each girl would check their personal stash of candy and replenish it as needed. Since they all lived near each other, their bodies had synchronized. The Week of Period Hell was one the boys dreaded because there was no telling who would go off at any given moment.

In one glorious, unforgettable moment, Laxus had succeeded in making all twelve burst into tears. Gray had captured the moment on lacrima, simply because no one would've believed such a feat was possible otherwise.

Even when years had passed and Master had passed on, the period closet was kept as a tradition of Fairy Hills.


End file.
